


Too Little, Too Late

by iamthehype



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Apologies, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Near Future, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthehype/pseuds/iamthehype
Summary: He really should've done this three weeks ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in one of my moods and I'm so sorry about this omg
> 
> TW for implied/referenced homophobia and violence
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever, for any fandom, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours. The numbers swam to the edge of his consciousness. “Let us in” they murmured, nagged at him, but he refused to acknowledge them. His thoughts, his emotions, the reality – how could he? They would destroy him, destroy everything he’s worked for. After all, isn’t that why he left Mickey at the border?

_I love you._

_This isn’t me anymore._

_I’m sorry._

It seems cruelly ironic that after everything he’d given up, everyone he’d _let go of_ , it would be Mickey fucking Milkovich who would drag him back down. Fate was a bitch, and nobody knew this better than Ian Gallagher. Looking down at the fresh dirt brought back an onslaught of memories – snippets of conversation, whispers, but enough to piece together the worst kind of puzzle.

_The beach._

_Ian Galeger._

_Fag bashing._

They found him the next morning, FUCK U-UP knuckles torn and bloody. Even Southside’s toughest thug was no match for five. He was all alone, after all.

 _Alone._ “Because I fucking left him”, and all the pain comes rushing in. He welcomes it. “I’m so sorry, Mick. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you.”

Too little, too late.


End file.
